


Simple Truths

by misura



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Casey and Sarah had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Truths

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted September 2010 on occasion of the help_pakistan auction for myr_soleil.
> 
> prompt: _something Casey/Sarah, possibly delving into the adversity these two display towards one another in 1x01_

.01

She's the woman standing next to the smug slick superspy who looks like being a spy is all about being smug and slick and leaving the heavy lifting to other people - people like Casey and his men (he calls them 'men' and sometimes 'ladies' - they call him 'sir' and sometimes 'bastard sir').

It's not that she's hot or that she's with the CIA (which means Casey's got standing orders to take any chance he's got to _'pardon my language, ma'am'_ screw her). It's not that everyone assumes she's sleeping with that guy who does most of the talking. (The guy probably assumes it, too. Idiot.)

She _is_ hot, though and maybe a bit soft on that guy who thinks he owns her, but it's not like Casey's angling for a relationship here; she's there and she's interested and Casey doesn't say 'no'.

He does say 'please' and 'thank you', because his mother taught him to be polite.

 

.02

She's the woman whose partner went rogue - the smug slick superspy who everyone thought would go far and high (and they were right, Casey figures; everyone knows spies always go to heaven).

Casey doesn't know if she loved him, once, if she loves him, still. Guy was her partner; it's a bond.

What he does know is that if someone on his team went bad, he wouldn't not find out about it until it's too late. Casey loves his team and he'd die for them same way they'd die for him (same way they _have_ died for him, more often than he'd like) but he's married to his country, to duty, to honor.

She's single.

He fucks her the one day and tries to kill her the next and they both know it doesn't mean a thing, because she's no Ilsa and he's no Bryce.

 

.03

She's the woman whose face he sees before he goes to sleep and when he wakes up again.

Any idiot can see she's soft on Bartowski except the idiot himself, and that's cool with Casey - he wants someone to watch his back and not just to pick the best place to stick a knife into, and she is that for him now, because that's how it works in these days of playing nice together.

He didn't meet her at a flower market and she's not the most beautiful thing in the world he's ever seen, and he's not a smug slick superspy to sweep her off her feet or the bumbling fumbling guy next door who knows more about computers than about women. That's not who they are.

She's the woman.

(And by the end of the day, he's just a man.)


End file.
